StrikeForce Kitty: Last Stand
StrikeForce Kitty: Last Stand is the third installment of the StrikeForce Kitty series, with a new gameplay and different objectives. You can play the game here: * Kongregate * Armor Games Notes: The Kongregate version still has many bugs, I recommend playing the Armor Games version. If you are able, please help revise and/or expand this article. Thanks! Overview Gameplay Instead of assaulting into the fox town, you are to defend a castle against raccoon mercenaries. You need to defend your castle for as long as possible while fishing and fortifying your base, and stealing their costumes. Using these costumes gives you effects to better your chances to getting further into the game. Start At the start (or after you reset your progress), you begin with seven cats, six on the field and one of the castle wall (defender). The first platoon attacks and there is a tutorial. You can click the "attack button" repeatedly to try to defeat the raccoons, which requires luck and a bit of skill. Defeating a raccoon may give you its costume (the "new clothes" event popping-up the game screen), the tutorial guides you to the icon and how to wear the costume. But that is not all, your cats get defeated quickly and the raccoons will kick on the castle door and you go back to the preparation phase, then to the earliest wave (if preceding retreats). You are also guided on how to upgrade using the fishes you've earned. Abilities *''Chance to restore your health after attacking the enemy'' (Dojo)/''Chance to restore the health of the enemy attack'' (Armor Games) *''Chance to completely block the enemy's attack'' *''A chance to be reborn with 50% health'' *''Chance to kill an enemy with one blow'' *''Chance to inflate an enemy'' *''Chance to restore the health of all cats'' *''A chance to create an aura enhancing the attack of all cats in the unit'' (Dojo)/''A chance to create an aura of enhancing attack all cats in the unit'' (Armor Games) *''A chance to create an aura restoring the health of your party'' (Dojo)/ A chance to create an aura of restoring the health of your party (Armor Games) *''Chance to turn an enemy into stone'' *''Chance to deal double damage'' *''Chance to summon a meteorite onto the heads of enemies'' (Dojo)/''Chance to summon a meteorite on the heads of enemies'' (Armor Games) *''A chance to knock additional fish'' *''Chance to fire two shots at once'' (Dojo)/''Chance to make two shots in a row'' (Armor Games) *''A chance to freeze the enemy for 8 seconds'' (Dojo)/''A chance for the enemy to freeze time'' (Armor Games) *''A chance to create an aura that increases the speed of arrows and the Commander'' (Dojo)/''A chance to create an aura increases the speed of the arrow and Commander of'' (Armor Games) *''Chance to turn an enemy into a toad'' Auras The Commander When the Commander's ability is active your cats have an increased chance of using their active abilities and an increased chance of stealing the clothing from the raccoons. Damage Healing Speed Fish count * Yellow: 1 fish * Blue: 2 fishes * Cyan (large, Coonzilla): 30 fishes * Yellow-green: 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 10 fishes * Cyan (large, Coontank): 120 fishes * Brown: 15, 16, 20, 24, 28, 34 fishes * Gold: 41, 55, 59, 71 fishes * Cyan (large, Glacoon): 470 fishes * Red: 85, 102, 122, 147 fishes * Cyan (large, Coonbazer): 1500 fishes * Green: 205, 211, 253, 304, 365 fishes * Magenta: 438, 525, 630, 756, 907, 1089, 1306, 1600, 1881, 2258, 2709, 3251, 3500 fishes * Cyan (large, Robocoonzilla): 5000 fishes * Cyan (large, Coonozord): 10000 fishes Fishes can be used to spend on upgrades, below. Upgrades Castle A tower costs 500 fishes (allows an extra defender), while to complete one costs 5000 fishes (also allows an extra defender). In this way, there can be a maximum of 5 defenders in your castle. Defenders do not get knocked out of the battle, but their attacks have a fixed cool-down time. Defenders not wearing costumes/wearing melee costumes usually throw: *rolling pins *blue mugs *tables *yellow pots *sauce pans *frying pans Miscellaneous Increased chance to steal clothes and the chance to execute kittens' special skills :Upgrading the Commander icon decreases the time to activate the Commander's special activity, increasing the chance to obtain costumes from raccoons and to boost the costume abilities, base is 10 seconds. Fastest possible time: 4.6 seconds While you're in combat in the rear cats catch you fish :Upgrading the Cat with fishing pole icon increases the number of fish caught per catch during the defence, base is one fish. Maximum possible fish caught in one time: 140 fishes Carrying away the wounded, medics heal fallen fighters and them to the battle as soon as possible :Upgrading the Medic with syringe icon decreases the recovery time of defeated cats/kittens, letting them return to the battle earlier and therefore keeping you from returning to the earliest wave, base is 12 seconds. Fastest recovery time: 1.2 seconds The strength of our weapons (Kongregate)/''The strength of our weapones'' (Dojo, Armor Games) :Upgrading the Cat with sword increases the damage dealt to raccoons, defeating them easily, the base being 10 damage. Maximum damage possible: 2801 damage The strength of our defense :Upgrading the Cat with shield increases the health of your cats/kittens, improving their chance of survival, base is 60 health. Maximum health possible: 27285 health Reload speed of archers in the castle :Upgrading the Cat with bow slightly decreases the cooldown time of the defender(s) to attack again, base is 5 seconds. Fastest reload time: 0.5 seconds Upgrade points are in the order of 32 fishes, 38, 45, 54, 64, 76, 91, 109, 130, 156, 187, 224, 268, 321, 385, 462, 554, 664, 796, 955, 1146, 1375, 1650, 1980, 2376, 2851, 3421, 4105, 4926, 5911, 7093, 8511, 10213, 12255, 14706, 17647, 21176, 25411, 30493, 36591, 43909, 52690, 63228, 75873, 91047, 109256, 131107, 157328, 188793, 226551, 271861, 326233, 391479, 469774. The cap is 469774 fishes, according to the Kongregate comments. The upgrade icon will be colored gold and labeled "MAX" if it reaches the maximum possible upgrade. Detailed upgrade chart: StrikeForce Kitty: Last Stand/Upgrade statistics Characters Cats * Cat King * Commander * Countless number of cats Raccoons and allies * Countless number of raccoons * Coonzilla * Coontank * Glacoon * Coonbazer * Robocoonzilla * Coonozord Foxes * Fox King (intro only) * Injured foxes (intro only) Guides * Attack platoons * Costume abilities Costume references The order is based on the ''StrikeForce Kitty 2 character referencing.'' The list below is by alphabetical order, because the costumes are random game by game. Some are carried from StrikeForce Kitty, StrikeForce Kitty 2, or both (in-wiki links will be provided). Asterisks (*) mean artifact costumes from StrikeForce Kitty 2, entries before them are the previous version. Some characters have direct links to their proper Fandom article. Film/television *Anon (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Beatrix (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Beatrix, wedding gown* (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Billy (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Black Ranger (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Blue Ranger (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *C-3PO (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Chewbacca (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Clone trooper (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Conan (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Darth Vader (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Anakin* (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Dracula (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Freddy Krueger (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Gandalf (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Hannibal (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Han Solo (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Harry Potter (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Indiana Jones (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Jack Sparrow (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *James Kirk (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Jason Voorhees (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Jules Winnfield (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Kevin the Minion (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Killer (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Kylo Ren (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Luke (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *The Mask (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Neo (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Pink Ranger (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *R2-D2 (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Red Ranger (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Robin Hood (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Rocky Balboa (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Saruman (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Sauron (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Spock (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Willy Wonka (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Yellow Ranger (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Zorro (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) Cartoons SKLS_Aang.png|Aang *Aang from Avatar: The Last Airbender *Aladdin (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Barney Rubble (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Bender (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Beavis (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Bill (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Boomhauer (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Butthead (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Buzz Lightyear (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Cheburashka (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Dale (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Daphne (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Eric Cartman (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *AWESOM-O* (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Finn (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Fred Flinstone (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Fred Jones (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Hank (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Captain Hook (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Jake (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Kenny (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Kick Buttowski (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Kyle Broflovski (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Marge (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Merida (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Mickey (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Minnie (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Patrick (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Peter Griffin (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Peter Pan (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Scrooge McDuck (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Shaggy (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Space Ghost (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *SpongeBob (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Stanley Marsh (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Velma (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Woody (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) Video games SKLS_Dragonborn.png|The Last Dragonborn SKLS_DukeNukem.png|Duke Nukem SKLS_Gomez.png|Gomez SKLS_Josef.png|Josef SKLS_MBison.png|M. Bison SKLS_Marine.png|The Marine SKLS_OmNom.png|Om Nom SKLS_Toad.png|Toad *Agent 47 (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Agent 47, priest* (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Altaïr (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Big Daddy (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Bomberman (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Chun-Li (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Cranky Kong (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Diddy Kong (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Dirk (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Dixie Kong (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Donkey Kong (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *The Last Dragonborn from Elder Scrolls V *Duke Nukem from the video game series of the same name *Ganon (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Garrus (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Gomez from Fez *Gordon (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Grunt (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Josef from Machinarium *Ken Masters (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Kratos (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Lara Croft (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Link (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Luigi (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Manny (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *M. Bison from Street Fighter *The Marine (Doomguy) from Doom *Mario (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Fire Mario* (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Mega Man (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Mega Man X* (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Midna (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Miranda Lawson (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Nelly (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Nightwolf (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Nyan Cat (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Om Nom from Cut the Rope *Pac-Man (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Peach (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Pyramid Head (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Raiden (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Reptile (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Ryu (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Ryu Hayabusa (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Ryu Hayabusa, Legendary outfit* (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Samus (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Samus, Power Suit* (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Scorpion (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Commander Shepard, male (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Shang Tsung* (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Smoke (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Solid Snake (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Old Snake* (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Sonic (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Super Sonic* (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Steve (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Steve, Diamond gear* (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Sub-Zero (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Tali'Zorah (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Terry Bogard (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Toad from Mario *Vault Boy (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Brotherhood of Steel member* (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Zelda/Sheik (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Princess Zelda* (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) Anime SKLS_EdwardCB.png|Edward SKLS_Faye.png|Faye Valentine SKLS_JetBlack.png|Jet Black SKLS_Chopper.png|Tony Tony Chopper *Alphonse Elric (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Alucard (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Anderson (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Astro Boy (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Batou (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Bulbasaur (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Ivysaur* (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Charmander (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Charmeleon* (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *D (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Edward from Cowboy Bebop *Edward Elric (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *EVA 01 (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Faye Valentine from Cowboy Bebop *Goku (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Goku, Super Saiyan* (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Griffith (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Guts (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Haruhi (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Ichigo (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Jet Black from Cowboy Bebop *Kakashi (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Kenshin Himura (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Major Kusanagi (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *L (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Light Yagami (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Luffy (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Naruto (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Naruto, transformed* (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Piccolo (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Pikachu (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Raichu* (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Racer-X (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Rem (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Roronoa Zoro (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Ryuk (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Master Roshi (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Sailor Jupiter (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Sailor Mars (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Sailor Mercury (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Sailor Moon (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Sakura (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Sanji (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Sasuke (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Slowpoke (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Speed Racer (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Spike (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Squirtle (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Wartortle* (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Tony Tony Chopper from One Piece *Totoro (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Usopp (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Vash (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Vegeta (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Vegeta, Super Saiyan* (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) Comics SKLS_Casey.png|Casey Jones SKLS_NiteOwl.png|Nite-Owl *Batman (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Batman, New Look* (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Casey Jones from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles *Deadpool (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Donatello (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *The Flash (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Green Lantern (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Iron Man (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Iron Man Mark I* (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Leonardo (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Magneto (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Michelangelo (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Nightwing* (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Nite-Owl from Watchmen *Raphael (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Robin (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Robocop (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Rorschach (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Shredder (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Spider-Man (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Spider-Man Noir (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Superman (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Venom (carried from StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Wolverine (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) *Wonder Woman (carried from StrikeForce Kitty and StrikeForce Kitty 2) This needs expanding until there are all possible character costumes, including new ones below (if any). Other costumes SKLS_Akuma.png|Akuma SKLS_TrophyCostume.png|Uncle Sam Note: The left costume is a rare find (and is always at Melee page 9, second to the last hanger), while the right one is the reward for winning the game (and always the last costume in the hanger, also at Melee page 9). Sometimes, probably in previous versions, these costumes do not appear in their proper hangers (but they are seen when their "acquired" picture of them appears during their "new clothes" pop-up event) and they may be those in the costumes already listed above. One of the games had different costumes as the last two hangers in the Melee rack in place of the two above. It is unknown if this is a bug. New costumes article list Here are the articles for each of the new costumes: * Aang * Akuma * Casey Jones * Last Dragonborn * Duke Nukem * Edward * Faye Valentine * Gomez * Jet Black * Josef * Marine * M. Bison * Nite Owl * Om Nom * Toad * Tony Tony Chopper * Uncle Sam (Cat in the "You Win!" screen) Bonuses Differences between versions * As above, the text in gameplay between each version is slightly different. * As above, there is a small fish symbol in each upgrade in the Armor Games version. Also, the cat fishing animation on the top left now has a fish being pulled and thrown into the number of fishes currently available. * The Dojo version had an online save feature, and the Cat King can trade coins for fishes. * The Dojo version had a different transition for the "Attack Platoon" text, and the Commander ability duration in reverse. * The Dojo version had the "Ranged" projectiles homing to the target cat, as in the Kongregate and Armor Games versions they are either static or rotating. * The "Crit" and "Fatal" hit splats are different from each version, the Kongregate version is sans-serif, while the later Dojo and Armor Games versions is bold and in capital letters. Bugs, glitches, etc. * There is a long-standing memory leak in the Kongregate version of this game. * Long standing bug, you get different costumes in the last Melee page, instead of Akuma or the trophy costume. * The Dojo version (when it existed), in some cases, had invisible costumes that have costume abilities, losing the costume appearance but not the effects themselves. * In the Dojo version, the cats on the castle wall, if they wear "Ranged" costumes, still threw objects as if wearing a "Melee" costume or no costume at all. * Another Dojo issue, two upgrades did not match their descriptions: Commander (While in combat...), and the Cat with bow (Increased chance to steal...) * The Commander is pixelated at the beginning, but the graphics become high quality for a short time when the Commander's aura has been activated.